


Little Guy from Brooklyn

by penandpathways



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closure, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Minor Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Moving On, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-High School, Sharon and Peggy are cousins, alternate universe - smallville fusion, romanogers - Freeform, slight ooc natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpathways/pseuds/penandpathways
Summary: They're not in high school anymore.But it doesn't mean they couldn't try to pick up the pieces they left together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Picking up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This may sound very ironic because I was actually inspired to write this because of the onscreen couple, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. They're technically from the opposing comic universe but I can't help it! Every time I watch them I always see Natasha and Steve doing the same thing! I love Romanogers so much that I felt they should have these moments of their own too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a second there, I was just going along then it kind of just snuck up on me. And I tried to ignore it, but then there are these moments that you just can't. Maybe I was reading it wrong. And to add insult to injury, it all went down at tonight's tribute to these false fantasies of mine. God, I know it sounds sappy. It doesn't sound like me at all and I hate it. But I thought... just for a minute... that someone needed me."
> 
> "Well, I'm sure he needs you, Natasha."
> 
> "That's sweet of you to say, but how do you know?"
> 
> "Because I know Steve."

* * *

It was supposed to be a good night.

They were celebrating the union of two of their closest friends, Sam Wilson and Sharon Carter.

Both of them had seen it coming for a while now. These two were what they'd like to call as _high school sweethearts_ , and those two were practically attached to the hip whether they were at school or malls or anywhere at all. And to think that it was _her_ idea to set the both of them up for a blind date. Well, considering their social statuses of Sam being a jock and with Sharon as a cheerleader, it wasn't a surprise that they'd get along so well.

Despite that though, they were really good friends with them.

All of her friends, really. Their group was the _complete set_ , and she's saying this as modestly as possible.

It's crazy how time flies by so fast. It seems like yesterday they were just laughing their asses off while Tony and Clint engage in a dance showdown in the middle of the cafeteria, and now? Gone were the high school, innocent, and childish (well, not entirely) minds of theirs.

Two years later, they were now men and women dressed in suits and elegant dresses wearing fancy perfumes attending their friends' wedding day.

Though out of all her friends, her heart was particularly close to _one_ of them.

There was her best friend, _Clint Barton_. He was like her big brother who is always protective of her (even if she tells him she can handle herself _all_ the time). _Tony Stark_ , the nagging egotistical genius jerk but can still be a nice person if he tried well enough. Then there's _Rhodey_ , the one who most likely keeps Tony's ego from getting to his head; his best friend too. And _Pepper_ , Tony's girl. She's a very nice person who's the only one who Tony listens to. _Really._

 _Thor Odinson_ , the sophisticated Australian hunk yet a big softie on the inside. _Wanda Maximoff_ , the reserved, timid girl but is actually crazy and sassy once you get to know her. _Bruce Banner,_ another genius mind of the group; shy and quiet and barely noticeable that he's there but has extreme anger management issues. _Vision,_ it's not exactly his name but they call him that because he knows everything and sees everything past the literal form of everything; he always sees the deeper meaning of things. Of course, there's _Sam Wilson_ and _Sharon Carter_ and...

"Nat! Come on we can't have a wedding without the bridesmaid there for the bride!" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

_Steve Rogers._

She took a final glance at her reflection on the mirror. Once satisfied by her look, she stepped out of her room, closed the door behind and proceeded downstairs.

Clint was nice enough to let them stay at his house for the moment (since the reception of the wedding was relatively close to their place). But since she took forever to prep herself up, Clint and Laura, his girlfriend, already headed first and left her with Steve. Not that she was complaining because he was her date to the wedding after all.

"Nat!" he called again.

She rolled her eyes, already heading down. "Keep your pants on, Brooklyn. A girl takes time to clean herself up you know—"

As soon as he emerged from the kitchen and came to her view, she abruptly stopped. Pausing at the middle of the staircase. Her breath hitched in her throat as soon as she saw _him._

He was wearing a suit. The traditional black tie, white polo, and black trousers and coat. His blonde hair was tousled neatly in place. A small smile traced the edge of his lips. She felt her heart skipped a beat.

He looked simple, really. But, still, there was something about Steve Rogers that just made everything look so special and dashing about him. He was _that_ extraordinary. _That_ amazing. And _that_ , downright handsome in his own way.

From that moment, Natasha knew that whatever feelings she had for Steve Rogers since they were in high school, it never really gone away. It was still there. Deeply buried somewhere in her heart. She was never clear on what these feelings or emotions actually meant because she had only started to feel this way when they were nearing the end of their senior year. So, she brushed it off as nothing.

Steve was a good friend of hers, and up to this day she was still questioning herself how on earth someone like her managed to become friends with someone like him. They were exact opposites. Completely different. He was a boy scout. A jock. Captain of the football team. The guys looked up to him and went as far as to giving him the title of _'Captain America'_. The teachers love him. The street sweeper back on 17th street. The old lady whom he helped cross the road. _Everybody_ loved him.

Especially, the _females._

But not once, had he ever entertained the girls like any other guy in his position would have. Sure, he'd go on a few dates here and there, but not once had he tried to flirt or seduce or end their date in a _bedroom._ He treated girls the way they were supposed to be treated. With respect, and not just lust.

And she always wondered, how could a hotshot like Steve Rogers, someone who's close to perfect, and the kind who'd you take home to introduce to your folks, be the shy little guy from Brooklyn when it comes to talking with women?

 _God._ He really was a wonder.

Natasha broke off her gaze with a smile. "Looks like you're ready."

Steve seemed to snap out of her daze too, just noticing now that he was openly gawking at her. How could he not? She was breathtaking. Stunning. "You as well." He said, unable to keep his eyes off her.

He'd be lying if he said Natasha wasn't beautiful. She was a _goddess._ She was wearing a black dress. Her fiery-red curls framed her petite face in all the right places. Her striking-green eyes completely taking his breath away.

It still surprised him most of the time how he managed to be so comfortable around a girl like her, more so, even become good friends with one considering his complete inability to talk to women. Especially the pretty ones.

Though they did start off roughly, he was _damn_ lucky now to have her in his life.

She tilted her head at him as if she was inspecting something. "Your tie's a little bit out of place." Striding down the stairs, she went to fix the knot. Untying it again and working her way through it once more.

Steve was aware of the close proximity they were in. And while she was helping him with his tie, his eyes were locked on her. He couldn't help but feel a shiver run past her spine as he'd feel her fingers brush against his chest now and then. She was deeply focused on what she was doing, but he knew her well enough to see if something's clouding her mind.

And judging from the way she seemed to have uneven breaths, with the silence quickly pouring in on them, he wasn't the only one feeling _this_ feeling.

"There." She smoothed the tie on its place, stepping back to take a look at her work. "Now you're ready."

He smiled. "Thanks."

The tension was there again.

He didn't know what was happening but he does know his heart was beginning to pick up an irregular pace. Bad sign. _Bad sign._ He hadn't felt this way since that day they were left alone in the bleachers. Right before they parted ways after Graduation day.

It triggered a bitter sensation at the back of his throat.

Neither of them tried to bring it up since they saw each other again. And from the looks of it, neither of them was planning to.

She cleared her throat, "Here are the rings." She handed him a small black box, 'You can give that to Sam once the minister signals," And a white envelope next, "And here are his vows, in case he forgets."

Steve took them, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted as soon as their fingers brushed. She turned the other way, and he took this time to see the contents of the envelope, curious to see what cheesy lines Sam would have written.

" _It's really hard for me to put my feelings into words, but from the moment we met I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you._ " Wow. He never thought Sam could be such a sap. But it was nice and well-thought, though. It was simple yet powerful. He glanced up at Natasha, smiling, "Sam's vows—" He stopped as soon as he caught her looking at him, a wide smile on her face and he swore her eyes were slightly glistening. Was it tears? He wasn't sure. But he was confused that it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "—they're really sweet." He finished, going silent, trying to gauge her reaction.

For a moment, he thought disappointment flicker in her eyes but she brushed it off. "Yeah, I think he's a regular Cyrano." she forced a smile.

There were times where he felt like he could never understand Natasha, considering she was always so secretive and was distrustful of people, but then there were times wherein he thinks he understood Natasha better than anyone. She would break down his walls, show him that she too could be vulnerable like any other person out there, and trust him with her life.

But why trust him with her life...

...when she can't even trust him with her heart?

Steve swallowed a thick lump in his throat, smiling back. That was all they do everytime they were unsure of something, hurting because of something they couldn't understand. _Smile._

"Cap! Nat!" The annoying voice of Tony Stark rang out from the hall as he came into view. He was holding his phone in his hand, and from the looks of it, he was recording them. "How about that testimonial before the ceremony?" he asked, with a grin.

That would get their minds off from this suffocating tension. Whatever this is.

"Great," Natasha said.

Steve smiled, "Sure."

"Okay, just be yourselves. _Not_ Captain America. Speak from the heart. And please, no student-leadership talk, alright? We're miles away from high school." He shot a look at Steve who rolled his eyes in response. "We don't want the guests to bore themselves to death with your words of righteousness, Capsicle." He said, using the nickname he came up for the blonde.

He sighed, annoyed. "You realize that you're gonna have to cut this part, right?"

"Depends if I find it entertaining or not." Tony shrugged, giving him another laugh. "Come on, Steve. Get on with it."

Steve mumbled something under his breath before putting up another one of his smiles, the kind that makes the girls swoon over him. He looked straight at the camera. He started his speech, "Hey, Sam, Sharon, I can't tell you how happy I am that the two of you found each other. You're very lucky to be together..."

The entire time they're giving off their messages to the couple, they couldn't help but wonder the feeling of being able to find the one you're meant to be with. For _eternity._

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, they all headed to the reception. It wasn't anything over the top, they settled at a simple outdoor garden. Besides, there weren't a lot of people. Most were just their former classmates in high school and a couple of Sam and Sharon's colleagues at work.

Natasha was off dancing with Clint. After their slightly awkward moment earlier, he noticed she was still a little uncomfortable around him but eventually, they managed to wrap it back up to their usual teasing banter. Before he could ask her to dance though, Clint had already asked her first so he settled by the punch bowl and helped himself to a drink.

It was a warm sight to see.

He and his friends were together once again. Even if it's just for a short while, it was more than enough to see all of them reunited in one place.

Of course, the couples were spending their time together. He could see Tony and Pepper on the side, Bruce and Betty, Thor and Jane, Rhodey with a fairly pretty girl, and Vision and Wanda.

Guess it kinda sucked to not have someone to dance with. Considering he didn't even get to learn how to dance and sweep a girl off her feet.

"Hey, Steve!"

He followed the feminine voice and saw it belonged to Sharon. She was still wrapped up in Sam's arms but her free hand was gesturing him to come closer. Despite not knowing what she was trying to say, he did it anyway. As soon as he was in front of them, Sam stepped away from her and clasped a hand on Steve's back. "Try not to crush my wife's toes, okay?" he chuckled.

He looked at him, puzzled. Sharon seemed to notice his confusion and held out a hand, "Wanna dance?" she offered.

Oh, now he gets it. He glanced at Sam to ask if this was okay when he cut him off with a nod. "It's fine, man. I think I need a timeout anyway. I've been holding this since the recital of vows." He leaned in to give Sharon a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back."

"And we'll be here," she said, watching as her husband walked away. She turned to Steve, guiding his hand on her waist and holding the other up. "You must have dance even once, right?"

Steve smiled sheepishly, following her lead. "Not really."

She arched an eyebrow, "When you went on dates? Prom? Homecoming dance? Surely someone must have taught you."

"Oh, yes, many attempted to. But most girls aren't so patient enough when you keep stepping on their toes. It must have been a big turn off for a guy as big as me to be a stuttering mess." he said, with a shrug. "Besides, in the past few years, it didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."

"For what?" she asked.

"The right partner."

She smiled, "I'm sure you'll find her soon. Besides, you seem to be doing a fairly good job now. Haven't crush my toes yet."

He chuckled, "Thanks." The smile stayed on his face, as he continued, "I'm happy for you. The both of you. And I'm glad that after two years, everything's still the same. It's like picking up where we left off."

"Thanks, Steve. And I'm glad that all of you could make it. It means a lot."

"How could we miss our friends' wedding?" He asked rhetorically, earning a smile from her. "And the important thing is, your life is everything you want it to be."

She nodded, her brown orbs filling with so much warmth and joy. "It is." she said, "And I don't know why but it's like I've been carrying around this weight, until a few days ago, I finally let go. Like I can move on."

She was closing a chapter in her life and starting a new one with Sam.

And Steve could see it, he thought that nothing has changed, but he was wrong. They all did change but a part of them remains the same. Their high school selves will always stay within them, and he thought that no matter what happens, they would all have that bond. That strength. That connection that made them into the people they were today.

Maybe, it's just what he needed to do too.

Steve could only give her a smile before he felt a hand pat on his back.

"Okay, Cap, your dance tutorial sessions are up, I'm gonna have to steal my wife again," Sam said.

He laughed, letting go and handed her over to him.

So, he stood there again, silently standing and watching the couples dance their way through the night. The music changed to a slower one now, more serene than the previous ones. At that moment, his eyes drifted over to the side and saw Natasha standing by herself. Her gaze was focused upfront, and he took this moment to simply look at her, admiring how beautiful she looked under the lights and how it traced every curve of her.

As if she knew he was looking at her, her attention snapped to his direction and their eyes locked.

Blue meets green.

For seconds, they just stood there, looking at each other and feeling warmth surge through their chests. Natasha's heart was pounding, and she felt her knees going to buckle anytime if she didn't do something quick. So, she attempted to escape, she pretended to grimace, "Guess I can give these well-heeled feet of mine a rest."

Just as she brushed past him, she stopped in his tracks as soon as she felt his hand enclosed around her wrist. It was gentle yet eager not to let her go. "Natasha," he said, nodding at the dance floor.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to think of million reasons not go with this. But she had danced with him before, and it sure didn't feel anything like this. She remembered teaching him a lesson or two until they gave up and started dancing as if they were a bunch of drunken teenagers. It felt good, though. Doing things the way their own way. Not giving a damn about the world and just letting go. No awkward confrontations nor suffocating tensions. Just Steve and Natasha, partners, allies, _good_ friends.

If only she hadn't got these feelings for him. If only she hadn't made a stupid decision.

If only she hadn't done it _that_ day in the bleachers after their graduation.

How she wished she could turn back time.

Natasha didn't want to ruin what they had left. She needed to mend it back together, to salvage what's left. So, she gave in and let him guide her back to the dance floor. He rested his hands on her waist while she on his arms. They were very close. Close enough that his lips were almost brushing against her ear. Any closer and he might feel the loud thumping of her heart, practically tearing its way out of her.

The nostalgia was coming back to her. All the memories. The joy. Laughter. Smiles. Hurt. Tears. Pain. So much _pain._

If this was high school, she would've leaned her head against his shoulder and let the tears fall freely while he stroked her back and soothed her cries, cradling her in his strong hold. That was just the kind of guy Steve Rogers is. The kind of friend. The little guy from Brooklyn.

And as much as she'd like to believe that nothing had changed between them, something did.

She wasn't the same mysterious, dark, sarcastic, and flirty girl she was two years ago. Natasha Romanoff was a changed woman. But still, every time she's with him, he always managed to reduce her back to the girl she was back in high school. Well, he was her first _something_ after all. She can't distinguish if it was love, because love isn't just meant for her. For her friends, maybe, but for her, no.

All she knows is that Steve makes her feel different. Special. _Needed._

Maybe that's why she sees him differently than the rest.

Then she felt someone bumped into her back and caused her stumbling over Steve. Their bodies pressed closer and she made the wrong decision of looking up because now, their faces were only mere inches apart. Their _lips_ were only inches apart.

Surprise filled his face. His deep blue eyes were staring intently at her, his arm was wrapped more securely around her back. She saw him swallow thickly, feeling the wave of desire flush past him as much as it did to her.

Like an electric pull was tugging them closer, slowly, they were leaning in.

Her eyelids flutter closed, focusing on the sound of their own hearts beating, as she inched closer, and _closer_ , and _closer_ to meet his lips.

Only to never happen.

"No way! I can't believe it!"

They both pulled away at the sound of Sharon's voice. A look of shock and elation was evident on her face, and she was gasping out a breath like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Both followed her gaze to the door.

"Oh my God!" Sharon rushed to meet the person, giving her a crushing embrace. "You came!" she breathed.

Steve felt the air knocked out of his lungs as soon as the person emerged from the shadows.

Her velvet red lips stretched into a sweet smile, her chocolate brown orbs glinting in the light, as her brown curls fall perfectly past her shoulders. Her voice, which Steve could recognize any time and anywhere he went, sounded through the air. It felt like an eternity since he had heard her angelic voice. "I wouldn't miss my cousin's wedding for the world." Her British accent still evident.

And just like that, as soon as Natasha saw the look on Steve's face, she felt her world crumbling down to pieces.

It was her.

"Peggy..." Steve whispered, staring at her wide-eyed.

It was _Peggy Carter._

 _Steve's first love_.


	2. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're both so stubborn. No wonder they couldn't stand each other the first time."
> 
> "Oh, but you know what they say... that the best ones always start that way."

* * *

Of course, just like in any cliche romance story, just when things are starting to get heat up— the old flame suddenly comes back.

"Want a glass with that?"

"James," she acknowledged, a bit of sarcasm engulfed her tone, "Just the person I want to see right now."

Bucky chuckled, taking no offense in that. "You know it really wouldn't kill you to call me Bucky like everyone else."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"You tell me." he smiled, before gesturing at the bottle of wine in her hands, "So, uh, you wanna tell me what started this lost weekend?"

"Go on and enjoy the party." She suggested, "Trust me it would be a real buzzkill to listen to me whine like Patsy Cline."

Bucky smacked his lips, "Yeah, you're probably right," He took a seat next to her, leaving a decent space enough to not make this tension any more awkward. "You know, um, I may not be a top of your confidante list... but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

Natasha sighed deeply. It was the first time that Bucky had seen her so vulnerable... and quiet... and sad. "I'm just having all these feelings and I don't know what they mean."

His mouth shaped an "o" form. "Oh," Well, he didn't expect this conversation to suddenly go that path, but he was too late to back out of it. He went on, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

She let out a laugh like the idea was crazy. Well, it is. _Sort of._ "Having this conversation with an ex is... bad enough without turning up the awkward dial." She attempted to brush it off a small laugh.

Bucky nodded his head at that, chuckling too, "I agree. But there's this _moving on_ in theory and then there's the moment that it actually happens. If you like, we could start now. I'll just be a really good friend."

Natasha looked at him and smiled warmly.

Thinking about it now, she does remember how easy it was to fall for this guy. He was sweet and wonderful in a lot of ways too. Not to mention, Bucky was also Steve's closest friend before any of them. She found it pretty amusing how a flirt and player like Bucky Barnes was actually friends with someone as innocent as Steve, but they had mentioned that they were buds since elementary. So that explains that.

She and Bucky had a brief romance during their sophomore year. Long before Steve became a part of their squad, Bucky was the reason why. He had met her in their Taekwondo classes. All the girls obviously gave up and went to sign up for cheerleading instead—but not Natasha. In fact, she was at the top of the class. He became smitten with her and wouldn't give up in asking her out until she agreed.

It went well, though, because they went out for a couple months.

But the summer before their junior year, Bucky had to move back to his hometown to take care of his ma. They said their goodbyes. Steve was devastated, of course, but he got very close with the rest of their group that they just kind of, _adopted_ him. And voila, their squad had been staying strong since.

Bucky did visit time to time, though. He visited during graduation day, and it was the last time they saw each other. There was still a trace of awkwardness, but at least they were in good terms. Feelings had faded away in time.

Which led them to this very moment.

"Okay," Natasha gave in, swallowing down the lump in her throat. _Here goes nothing._ "It's like... I was just going along and it snuck up on me. And I tried to ignore it but there are these moments that you just can't. Maybe I was reading it wrong. And to add insult to injury, it all went down at tonight's tribute to these false fantasies of mine."

Bucky didn't say a word, just listened to her intently.

She shook her head, shame creeping up to her face, "God, I know it sounds sappy. It doesn't sound like me at all and I hate it. But I thought... just for a minute... that someone needed me."

The edge of his lips curved upwards. As if something clicked at the back of his mind, he understood exactly what she meant—or rather, _whom_ she meant. "Well, I'm sure he needs you, Natasha."

She scoffed, glanced at him in doubt, "That's sweet of you to say, but how do you know?"

Bucky shrugged, smirked, and told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I know Steve."

Natasha looked at him with surprise. In one second, he thought she would deny it like he knew she'd always do when it comes to her emotions, yet she didn't. Warmth filled her eyes. She didn't need to state the obvious.

And from that moment, Bucky already knew.

* * *

Steve didn't know what to feel. What to do. He couldn't believe that she was here, standing just a few feet away from him. There were so many questions forming at the back of his mind; so many words left unsaid that were dying to come out, because she was here. Peggy Carter. _Here._

Despite the crowd of people, the moment her chocolate orbs finally landed onto his— he felt an eerie pain swell into the pit of his stomach. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

As soon as the dancing part was over, Steve took this as a chance to catch up with her. He just wanted to get his mind clear on everything for once and for all. If she couldn't stay again, then he'd make sure he'll get a proper goodbye this time.

He strode up the stairs to the second floor. Her back was facing him, but her change of demeanor made him realize she knew he was there.

"Sharon's glad you came." Steve started, pausing for a while as if carefully choosing his words. Peggy didn't speak, simply turned around to face him. He kept his composure. "I could've use some warning."

Her face faltered, and her lips struggled to form even the slightest of words.

Steve caught onto her pace. "You weren't planning on coming back, were you?"

Peggy shook her head. "Not until a few hours ago."

Still, he couldn't help but ask. "So, what changed your mind?" She looked at him uneasily, her eyes alternating between him and the background behind him. "I'm not expecting you to say it was me." he said in all honesty, a subtle smile on his lips.

Finally, that drew a smile to her lips. "I read about the modern-day hero saving lives in New York. I've got to say the title "super soldier" must have been appraising."

"Yeah, but that's all showbiz. They make firefighting sound easier than it is."

She walked closer. "I'm proud of you, Steve. It's you who should've been all along."

"You mean a firefighter?"

"I meant a hero," she corrected.

He smiled, then asked, "Does that mean you're happy you left?"

The humor dropped from her face. She became more earnest, "It was the hardest decision I have ever had to make, but I'm glad that I finally had the guts to do it." She looked out the window, seeing her old home nearby. "I would have died before I admitted this but... I used to sit on my front porch, and look across the field at this garden, and told Sharon that I imagined to have a wedding here someday."

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat.

Peggy let out small laugh, sadness filled her eyes. "Of course, I always thought I'd play a bigger part of it."

Steve didn't know how to respond to that. They both knew that their story was one of the _destined to meet, but not destined to be_ kind. They were childhood sweethearts (that's what they call them). No one would've expect that their story would end so soon, because they seemed like the perfect match for each other. They were the golden couple.

Then again, nothing's perfect in this world.

Soon, their laughs turned into tears. Understanding to ignorance. Acceptance to resentment. _I love you_ to _I hate you._ It wasn't long before the constant fights had drained them out. They both realized that no matter how similar they were to another, they weren't exactly compatible.

Peggy went back home to London to finish her remaining high school and college years there. They haven't seen or spoken to each other since.

Until now.

"I understand," he lamely finished, still bad at words. "I'm sorry, Peggy."

She shook her head, "It's all in the past now." Every ounce of honestly dripped from her angelic voice, "We became better persons, didn't we?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled weakly. "I'm proud of you too, Peggy. With the work you've done. I know, I read about it too."

"I'm flattered, Steven." Peggy thanked, "Maybe one day, I could be in front of the papers like you did."

He laughed, "I'm counting on it."

Silence ensued for a moment. The host below them informed that it would be the last dance for the night.

"You know, we never really got that dance, didn't we?" Steve asked.

Peggy chuckled, "No, we didn't."

He offered her a hand. "I'm still keeping my promises."

She was hesitant to take it. "Steve, that's sweet. But I think you should save that dance for the right partner."

He looked surprised.

Peggy leaned over the balcony and nodded her head at someone below. "Her."

Steve could only follow her gaze. When he finally saw what—or rather, _whom_ she was talking about, his heart fluttered at the sight. Natasha stood on the sides, watching the pairs dance slowly. She was very good at looking composed, but Steve could see right through her. He knew that even the strongest women could feel alone and vulnerable at times.

He looked back at Peggy, promptly asking for her last call.

She had moved on.

Peggy smiled. "Go."

And so did he.

So, off he went, facing his new path.

* * *

Peggy watched the scene unfold beneath her.

Steve hesitantly approached Natasha. She seemed reluctant at first, exchanging a few fair words with him, and Peggy knew a woman's look and sensed a hint of bitterness in there. But as soon as Steve explained, her walls started to crumble down.

But before they could even share one again, the music stopped—signaling the end tonight's special occasion.

"So, I'm guessing you also did the same."

Peggy didn't even need to look to see who it was. The familiar voice was enough. "Perhaps I need to know what it was you did before I could give an honest answer."

Bucky clicked his tongue. "Point taken. Maybe... I made amends?"

Their eyes went over the pair in silence, watching in dismay when they saw Steve and Natasha awkwardly party ways before either could address what happened. Peggy hummed sadly.

"They're both so stubborn," she remarked, huffing an amused laugh. "No wonder they couldn't stand each other the first time."

"Oh, but you know what they say," he gave her a lopsided smirk, "that the best ones always start that way."

Peggy sighed, glancing once more at the blonde and redhead before turning back to Bucky. "They'll come around sooner or later. Knowing Steve, a decade would've passed before he'd have the guts to ask Natasha out."

"True again," Bucky agreed, laughing. "Typical little guy from Brooklyn."


	3. Setting things straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I know you don't want to throw in the mask and face the mirror of truth. But whether you like it or not, Steve Rogers is a part of your life now. And considering the nonstop puppy-dog eyes you both give each other, I'm guessing you don't mind much at all. Natasha... just because you were burned once doesn't mean that you can't give it a second chance."

* * *

After the wedding, the rest of the gang, along with Sharon and Sam, went for a weekend getaway at Camp Nohea. Sam and Sharon decided that they could postpone their _honeymoon_ for a later date as this was the first time in two years that they and their friends have all been together. Everything was great. Everything pretty much rolled the same.

It brought back a sense of nostalgia once they were gathered around the bonfire by the beach that night, sharing some of their infamous and famous stories of what they've been doing for the past two years—laughing their assess off when Tony mentioned that he got fired on the first day of his first job when he showed up with a hangover and accidentally sassed his boss unintentionally. Other times, they'd strike up stories during their high school years, a wistful smile on their faces as they remembered exactly what was being talked about.

The cycle went on.

Laughs filled the air, with no one noticing how oddly distant two of their friends are— no one, except _Sharon._

Her friends may not have noticed how eerily silent Natasha and Steve were tonight compared to how they were before the wedding, and knowing a fraction of their history together, along with the sudden arrival of her cousin, Peggy Carter, she had a hunch as to why they were acting this way.

But she didn't point it out, choosing to keep silent and respect their distance.

Steve kept stealing glances at Natasha during times he was certain she wasn't looking. She was smiling alright, laughing, even, but Steve could see right through her—it didn't reach her eyes. Sadness flickered beneath it, and he felt guilty knowing he was part of the reason why she's like this.

They've been kind of avoiding each other after their "almost kiss" in the wedding. And after a failed attempt of getting a dance with her to speak about the matter, Steve lost the nerve to try the second time. Natasha mostly did the same, only exchanging a few, formal words with him whenever they crossed paths.

And he hated the fact that they couldn't talk the way they used to before.

Steve was so lost up in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed the rest of his friends already standing up, calling it a night as they went back to their own rooms. Natasha was already gone, he caught sight of her red hair swaying along the night breeze as she went farther away from him.

"Steve?" He glanced up, seeing Sharon pat her shorts to get rid of the sand. "You coming?"

"Uh, actually, I think I'd like to stay here for a while," he muttered lowly, picking up a twig from the sand and tossing it into the bonfire. He heard Sharon muttering something to Sam.

Sam clasped Steve's shoulder, making him turn his way. "You okay, man?"

Steve forced a smile, it came out looking strained. "Yeah," he said unconvincingly.

Sam sighed, not believing him but was too tired to pry. "Get some rest," was only what he could say before he left him be, giving him his desired peace.

Or, at least, what he _thought_ was his desired peace. Sharon's voice interrupted his deep thinking.

"I know that look," Sharon pointed out, sitting once more beside him, leaving a respectable distance between them.

Steve snapped his head towards her. "What?"

"Want to tell me what happened or should I just start guessing?" Sharon asked, lips twitching upwards slightly.

Steve inhaled sharply, picking up a pebble from the sand. "It's nothing," he murmured before tossing the pebble into the waves. "But knowing you, you probably know already."

She smirked, raising her shoulders lightly. "Alright, three guesses: red, quiet, and scary."

Steve's face broke into a wry smile, shaking his head. "Yeah, it's... it's just..." he trailed off, "I don't know, it's complicated."

"Complicated as in... _feelings_ complicated?" Sharon guessed, getting her answer when something shifted in Steve. His shoulders slumped in defeat, swallowing hard. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but... if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Well, any of us, really."

A brief moment of silence passed, just when Sharon was standing up to leave, Steve spoke again.

"I'm just confused and I..." he chuckled dryly, snapping a twig, "I don't know what to do."

Sharon let him finished first.

"For the longest time, I've always known that deep down... there's something more with Nat." Steve started, staring into a distance while his eyes glazed over. "Ever since graduation day when I—when I told her how I felt, I've been trying so hard to forget about it. About _everything._ " His gaze dropped to his hands, beads of sand laying in-between his fingers. "But when she left without saying goodbye, I knew I got my answer. I never brought it up again."

He gritted his teeth, sighing pathetically. "No matter how much it hurt."

Sharon could only watch him in silence, feeling her heart ache for her friend. She knew Steve and Natasha were always walking around eggshells with one another, trying to mask their feelings underneath a blanket of denial for _God knows how long,_ yet Steve had still managed to muster up the courage to tell her the truth on their last day together.

What shocked her was that instead of Natasha reciprocating his feelings (because she was certain— _everyone_ else was certain, that she definitely felt the same way about him), she just left New York the next day without saying goodbye. She went back home—Russia—leaving everyone behind, leaving _Steve_ behind.

And as much as Sharon loved her best friend, she was definitely angry with her for doing _that_ to Steve.

Steve had poured what's left of his heart out to Natasha, yet she answered him by leaving the country the next day.

Sharon didn't understand what the hell happened, because she knew that Natasha most definitely _loved_ Steve (even if she didn't want to admit it). She was just scared of facing the fact that she did, so she escaped the truth.

"Steve... I know she feels the same way about you," Sharon pressed softly, careful with her words, "It's just typical Natasha who always tries to find a way out when she knows things are getting serious. It's like her own defense mechanism... she's scared because she knows it's true. That whatever you both have... it's _real._ "

Steve grunted, a crestfallen look on his blue eyes. "That's the point. I've always tried to show her good enough reasons to stop her from running, but now I'm starting to think I can never do," his voice faltered, "I'm just not enough."

"Steve."

"Then Peggy showed up," He cut her off, giving her a side-way glance. "Seeing Peggy come back, it's like she never left. For a second, I thought it's a sign of all that stars aligning and all that destiny crap."

Sharon fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Steve, things always get messy when you start throwing around the Steve-Peggy-Natasha triangle. And I'm speaking from experience dating all the way back to high school that it's comparable to those soap operas you see in TV." She pointed out firmly when he tried to protest.

"It just got me thinking," he defended, looking at her with a lost look in his eyes, "I loved Peg, and I thought that after her I could never love someone else that way again. But Natasha came along and... and I did. I loved her, and I still think I do."

"And I know that she loves you too, Steve," Sharon assured.

"Yeah, but maybe, sometimes, love isn't enough." Steve chastised, swallowing thickly. "Peggy already moved on, when I saw her again in the wedding... I knew she's happy now, and I realized there's no room for me anymore."

Sharon looked at him sadly, a frown tracing her lips.

"But there's no room for me in Natasha's life either," Steve stated.

She turned to him, looking at him harshly. "Don't talk like that," Steve seemed surprised by her outburst. "Just try giving her one more chance, and I'm sure Nat's gonna finally crack. I can see how badly it's hurting her holding her feelings in, and how disappointed she looked when my cousin appeared and swept you off your feet? Steve, Natasha _loves_ you. She just needs one final push for that bubble of containment to burst."

"I don't know, Sharon." Steve admitted reluctantly, moving to stand on his feet. "I appreciate the... comfort talk," he half-smiled, "but I'll be fine. Come on, let me walk you back to your room before Sam kicks my ass for stealing his wife on their first night together."

* * *

In the morning, Natasha woke up earlier than the rest. She proceeded to the kitchen to get herself a cup of hot coffee, sitting down in silence. She heard the soft padding of footsteps down the hall, Bruce appeared not a minute later.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said back.

Bruce yawned, opening the fridge. "I wasn't expecting anyone up this early."

"Same here," Natasha replied, taking another sip of her black coffee. Neither of them speak for a moment, she was startled when a pair of hands placed a plate of sandwich in front of her. "What's this?"

"The old classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Bruce answered with a small smile, Natasha shot him a wry eyebrow. "Consider it as a peace offering for not saving you a dance in the wedding."

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head. "It's not a big deal but thanks, anyway." She said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

Bruce shrugged, preparing a hot cup of tea instead of coffee for him. "It kind of is since I broke the tradition," he said sheepishly.

Of course, the tradition of each of them having to dance with each other every time there was a big event in their own circle of friends. Even for just a couple of minutes, it became kind of their group's thing to switch partners every now and then. However, Bruce forgot about it, being busy with his own date, Betty Brant.

Natasha brushed it off. "Some traditions are overrated."

Bruce chuckled, taking a seat across from her. They ate in silence for a while until Bruce broke the ice.

"You know, the last time I looked that depressed, I flew to another state." Bruce commented lightly, making Natasha huff out a laugh in disbelief. "Did I miss something?" he asked, worried.

"Well, let's face it, Bruce. My life has been a little lost cause lately. I mean, with everything," she faked a laugh.

"Natasha."

She turned to him, the smile dropping off her face. This was definitely not the way she was expecting her morning to go, not with a therapy session about her messed up emotions recently.

"Coming back here, seeing all of you guys," Bruce blurted out randomly, "it almost feels the same, like nothing changed at all."

Natasha caught onto his drift, tilting her head. "But some things did."

Bruce nodded weakly. "I guess Thor's still smashing cups when he gets too happy and Clint's still not over his Hunger Games obsession with bow and arrows," he kidded, both of them laughing in sync.

"Other than that, I guess along the way, we outgrew each other." Natasha deduced, with Bruce agreeing with a silent nod. "All in good ways, of course."

"But I can't deny that there's still an appeal to the dynamic duo's weekly adventures," he said cheekily, raising an amused brow at her.

Natasha's eyes dimmed, letting out a sigh. "Well, you haven't missed much. Things haven't exactly been smooth between us lately."

Bruce put down the cup he was drinking from, leaning over the table. "Look, Natasha," he started, "I'm saying this not because I'm a prick for being nosy, but because I know you've helped me figure out my life... and I owe you for that."

Back in high school, Bruce was ready to throw in the towel when the center of his universe, Betty, rejected him the first time when he tried wriggle his way into her life. Natasha was one of the people who helped set him straight, suggesting that he try fixing himself first before using a girl as his escape for his past mistakes. When he finally did that (learned to tone down some of his serious anger management issues and immaturity), Betty sensed the heartfelt change with him, and decided to give him a second chance.

Bruce had never been more happier since—finally learning to find happiness by himself and with the love of his life.

He inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words to get her to see things. "I know you don't want to throw in the mask and face the mirror of truth. But whether you like it or not, Steve Rogers is a part of your life now."

When Natasha shot him a look, he only laughed.

"Yeah, it's that obvious." He remarked with a half-smirk. "And considering the nonstop puppy-dog eyes you both give each other, I'm guessing you don't mind much at all."

She stayed silent, unable to form an appropriate enough response to that.

"Natasha... just because you were burned once doesn't mean that you can't give it a second chance."

She tried to turn the subject around. "Are we still talking about me? Or are we talking about you and Betty?" she asked.

"Touché." Bruce remarked, "Okay. I'm talking about neither of us living in the past. You taught me that, remember?"

Natasha nodded lightly, sighing in defeat.

"Because you can never be who you want to be if you're always looking over your shoulder at what could have been," she murmured, remembering her own words. She glanced up at Bruce who was smiling at her.

He only nodded.

Then, something inside Natasha snapped in bittersweet realization.

 _Oh, God_ , she thought. _She was a complete idiot._


	4. Until tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve, there's something that we need to talk about."
> 
> "Just for now... can we leave tomorrow 'til tomorrow and just have this?"

* * *

Their trip went by a blur, and before they knew it, it was time to go back home again.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss this place," Clint said with a sigh.

Tony agreed, clasping his shoulder. "Don't worry, when Pep and I get married, we're gonna have a month's worth of vacation in Stark island."

"Yeah, sure, what a perfect way to lose our jobs." Clint quipped, rolling his eyes. "And knowing you, the wedding's probably not happening until a decade or something."

"Don't push me," Tony grumbled, pouting childishly. He sauntered over to Pepper, helping her with the bags. Afterwards, he turned to the group and took out his phone. "Hey, what about a final group pic?"

Steve and Thor arrived just in time, having just loaded the rest of their baggage in the van.

Natasha and Sharon appeared shortly, conversing in small laughs while Sam was trailing behind them. For a brief moment, Steve's gaze fleeted over to Natasha the same time she looked his way. Her laugh died down, and Steve could only do so much as a feeble smile - a wistful expression lost in his eyes.

Natasha returned the same look.

"All right, come on, huddle up before we get toasted like barbecues on a stick." Tony suddenly spoke, making them avert their gazes.

Sharon went over to Sam's side, the two of them posing in the middle (as this was _their_ celebration after all) while the rest of their friends gathered around them. Natasha huffed a breath, not knowing where exactly she should be. She couldn't be with Clint because he had Laura by his side. Bruce had Betty. Thor had Jane. Tony had Pepper. Vision had Wanda. Rhodey had himself—

_Oh, Rhodey. Okay, that would do—_

Her foot got tangled with someone else's, and she almost crashed face first into the rough sand if it weren't for some strong arms to steady her in time.

She glanced up, looking right into a pair of blue eyes. "Easy there," Steve said, lips twitching into a weak smile.

Natasha cleared her throat awkwardly, she didn't know if the heat she was suddenly feeling came from the hot weather... or from the person currently holding her in his arms. "Sorry," she said meekly, standing upright but not entirely pulling away from him.

Her mouth went ajar, silence hanging in the air as she struggled to spit out the unspoken words she's been holding onto for a long time. Steve tilted his head, eyebrows drew together quizzically. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, Tony's voice rang out in the air.

"Hey, lovebirds 2.0.," Tony called, raising an eyebrow, "I can feel the sexual tension all the way from here, but can it wait after we take this picture?"

Steve and Natasha turned beet red, glaring harshly at Tony while the rest of the group snickered and hollered in laughter.

Tony asked a passerby to take a picture so he wouldn't be left out of the group. He ran back to them, draping his arm around Pepper's waist and positioning himself for the photo.

"Okay, ready?" The man said, "Three, two, one." There wasn't a flash nor did they hear a click, so they just relied on the man's signal.

"Can we do a wacky this time?" Sharon requested, glancing at the rest of them for approval.

They all nodded simultaneously.

And a wacky shot, they did.

Natasha simply stuck her tongue out while Steve did a peace sign. Tony, being the extra person that he is, did a _'Vogue'_ pose that distracted Pepper so much that she wasn't able to pose in time for the picture. Sharon and Sam had their backs against each other, their arms stretched out while holding up a 'thumbs sign' and looking directly at the camera. Vision didn't do anything, so Wanda put some horns behind his head using her fingers. Clint and Laura made weird faces, with Bruce and Betty doing the same. Rhodey made a fierce pose.

"Okay, last shot!" Tony yelled so the man could hear him. He turned around, making hand gestures in the air. "Lean closer so we can all fit in the frame."

Steve felt something warm brush against his arm. From the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha's arm draped comfortably over his shoulder. She didn't seem to notice this as she was busy smiling, laughing softly at the camera. She leaned closer to him, momentarily forgetting everything that happened between them. It's as if the blurred lines they were walking through suddenly became brighter, _clearer._

His heart thumped louder, as loud as the day he last saw her during their graduation day before she left him.

Feeling brave, Steve put all his insecurities behind him and decided to cherish this moment. Here he was, in the most beautiful place he'd ever been to, with the best group of friends he'd ever have, and with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met... standing closely beside him.

Before he could think it through, Steve let his arm slid around Natasha's petite waist, gently pulling her closer to his side.

Natasha suddenly froze, breath hitching in her throat as she realized what he did. She glanced up Steve, eyes searching his with question, hope, and desire all at the same time. Steve slowly looked right back at her, lips curving up into a genuine smile at the sight of her stunned expression.

"Smile, Nat," he whispered, breath touching her ear that was enough to give her goosebumps.

She inhaled sharply, deciding to let go all of her worries for this moment and put up a real, bright smile. Her hand slowly reached up to grasp Steve's hand perched on her hip, brushing it softly while she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Okay," Sam said, doing as what they were told by leaning closer - so close that their bodies and faces were pressing against each other. "Everybody say 'Assemble'!"

They broke out into laughs as all shouted simultaneously, _"Assemble!"_

This time, a flash filled their vision.

* * *

By the time they arrived back in the city, they pretty much went their separate ways.

Natasha and Steve, however, still had one more day to spend before officially parting ways for an indefinite time. Clint was kind enough to let them crash in his place for the the night, as both of them were too tired to travel back home at this state.

After they settled in, Clint let them be, aware that they knew this place from corner to corner, anyway, and excused himself to call it a night.

The two stood awkwardly in the hall, their rooms at the opposite ends while both waited for the other to speak. To say something. _Anything._

So many chances have been laid out for them, waiting for each other to take it just so they could clear things out between them. But both were too stubborn and scared to take it. Natasha was always wary of attachments because she was afraid of being vulnerable. Steve, on the other hand, already had his fair share of heartbreaks as well, so he couldn't risk getting hurt again.

In other words, yes, they were both _cowards._

 _Just say it,_ a voice in Steve's head urged him. _Tell her what you really feel._

Unbeknownst to him, Natasha was having the same struggle.

 _Just do it,_ a voice in her head pushed her. _Tell him you're sorry, that you didn't mean to hurt him._

The world around them stilled to a stop, everything blurred out. They could see nothing else but the person standing in front of them, the sound of their own hearts beating loud enough akin to crashing waves and thunderstorms.

Blue irises that reflected the skies and the seas. Green hues that showed the earthly forests and trees.

Nature colliding with nature.

Fate entwining with fate.

_Tell her you love her._

_Tell him you love him._

But, still, amongst all those things he felt, the fear in his heart was stronger than anything else.

"Good night," Steve said instead, voice rough.

A fraction of disappointment lingered on Natasha's face, but she quickly shook it off, mustering up a strained smile. "Good night, Steve."

He nodded weakly.

Natasha stepped into her room first, the sound of the door shutting rang throughout the dimmed hall. She bowed her head, feeling her chest constrict with tight emotions.

Steve was resisting the urge to drive his head into the wall. He groaned, pressing his hands to his face. Regret wallowed in his entirety.

 _Just try giving her one more chance,_ he remembered Sharon's words. _I can see how badly it's hurting her holding her feelings in._

 _I can see that too,_ he thought to himself. Great, now he was talking to himself. Maybe, he really is going nuts after all.

_Steve, Natasha loves you._

He wiped a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He inhaled deeply, shaking his head at the spiral of emotions currently raining down on him.

_She just needs one final push._

A dawn of realization came over him. If he wanted Natasha to stop running anymore, he needed to do the same. He needed to take two steps forward, otherwise he'd have to let her go — something he couldn't bear doing.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Natasha had to read over the text message several times before her senses started to work again.

_Barn. Ten minutes._

It was from Steve.

She didn't know what he was up to, what she _was_ supposed to think of this. But the last shred of hope she had inside of her urged her to go along with this crazy antic of his.

So, ten minutes later, she did as what he told her to do. She showed up at the barn, being greeted by darkness and silence inside it.

"Steve?" asked Natasha, eyes darting everywhere to look for any sign of him.

Then light filled the room.

Natasha looked up, stunned to see a silver, disco ball being the source of it. Some faint, soft music was playing in the background. She swallowed thickly, feeling conscious all of a sudden when her heart, once again, skipped a beat.

She had a feeling where this was going.

Her lips unconsciously curved up into a small smile when Steve appeared from the side, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, yet looking just as handsome as ever. His eyes shone with an emotion she found endearing, _weakening._

But they were treading on dangerous waters.

So, she deflected the intimate situation they were in by lightening the mood. "Not that I'm an interior designer, but one of these things doesn't exactly go with the other," Natasha quipped.

Steve approached her carefully, speaking in a tone that was as gentle as ever. "I'm sorry we didn't finish our dance."

_Our dance._

The dance they had in the wedding right before Peggy showed up.

A flicker of hurt passed through her green eyes. "You don't need to worry about me, Steve. If anybody understands urgent things and... old flames," She sucked in a tight breath, forcing out a shaky smile, "it's me."

Yet Steve could see right through her facade.

Unlike all the other times he let her get away with it, he wasn't going to do the same mistake this time.

"I'm not worried about you," Steve said sincerely, taking a step closer. He stared right into her eyes, "I missed you."

Three simple words that was enough to knock the breath out of her lungs. "O-oh," she stammered. She actually stammered. And Natasha Romanoff was _never_ at loss for words before. "Well, I-I don't know. Neither of us are primed for "Dancing with the Stars"." She added, more of a reminder to herself than to him, "and speaking strictly as friends, I don't know if this is such a good idea—"

"Natasha," Steve cut her off with a lopsided smile, "get over here."

Her lips twitched amusingly, eyebrow slightly raised, as she walked closer. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I seem to recall you saying that you can't dance."

"Well," Steve said lowly, nearing her until they were only a foot apart, "like I said, I was waiting for the right partner."

Feeling bold, the _Natasha_ in her came back up shortly. She asked, quite dauntingly, "And did you find her yet?"

Gazing at her, Steve declared in a raw whisper, "I have now."

Her eyes widened slightly, she gulped. Words seemed impossible to form as of this moment. She could only stare at him, feeling the last layer of her walls being stripped down to her very core. She felt naked. Emotions and feelings being stacked against each other, and she hated how whenever she was around Steve, she was always prone to be this _vulnerable._

 _Because that's how much he means to you,_ a voice in her head told her.

Steve was smiling, yet she could tell just how nervous he when she felt a shiver course past his body. He was nervous too, but he was trying his best not to ruin this very moment. A moment so special to the both of them.

Quite clumsily, he took her in his arms, but after a while, both of them relaxed and succumbed to each other's touch. Natasha reached up, her arms sliding around his neck while his were wrapped around her waist.

"Steve..." she sounded hesitant, glancing up to meet his gaze, "what about Peggy?"

Surprise briefly crossed his features but it was instantly gone, replaced with a confident, reassuring smile.

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" Steve muttered, smile growing wider when Natasha's face lit up.

"Mm," Natasha nodded, sinking deeper into his embrace. A blissful feeling encompassed her.

Until she felt Steve's foot crush her toes.

"Ow!" She yelped, stepping back to shake off the pain rising up her foot. She exhaled a sharp breath.

Steve's eyes widened, looking apologetic and sheepish at the same time. "Sorry," he gasped.

Natasha shook her head mildly, not wanting to make him feel bad. "Hey, I'm the one that put my feet under yours."

"No, but I—" Steve gulped.

"It's—" She retracted, the warmth they both had earlier disappeared. The atmosphere shifted, both suddenly feeling distant. "It's fine."

Steve wasn't going to give up though.

"Let's try this," he suggested, once again pulling her back into his arms. She caught onto his drift, placing her feet above his while they swayed along with the music. This time, they were in sync. It felt _right._

For a moment, no words were spoken. For the sound of their own heartbeats coming as one said more than words could ever do.

Not once did he took his eyes away from her. It shone with mirth, with truth, with—

"I love you," he finally said.

_—love._

Natasha felt her world bursting with color, a feeling of life and hope all coming back to her in one big wave. Her vision blurred, almost brimming with tears in sudden elation at what she'd just heard. But Steve stood clearer than all the other things she'd seen in her life, his words scoring her heart that would last with her until the end of the line.

Steve felt his own eyes water too, seeing so much emotions displayed over Natasha's face. She rarely showed anything, rarely let herself _feel_ anything, and he was more than happy realizing he played a part in this.

"I love you too," Natasha said, breathing out a soft laugh, sounding like she was relieved to finally say those words out loud.

Steve's face broke into a full smile, and she let her head rest against his shoulder. He held her tighter, snuggled closer, as if he was afraid to let her go.

But Natasha, being Natasha, always had her own way of overthinking—of trying to make sense of everything happening.

She wanted to apologize to him, to say all her reasons of why she left him on their graduation day. It's not because he wasn't special to her, it's because _he is._ She truly loved him, yet she wasn't ready then. She wasn't ready to face the truth about her feelings yet, leading to her unintentionally hurting him.

"Steve, there's something we need to talk about—" She mumbled, breath fanning against his neck.

But Steve already knew.

He'd already forgiven her a long time ago.

"Just for now," he interjected softly, "can we leave tomorrow 'til tomorrow... and just have this?"

Natasha hummed, nodding in response. Steve smiled, closing his eyes.

She found herself closing her eyes too, living in one of the best moments she'd one day look back on her life, dancing under the stars with the little guy from Brooklyn. She didn't have to worry about tomorrow, as she was sure it's something to look forward to.

For finally, they were at peace.

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... it's finally done!   
> Thoughts, please?


End file.
